


Weird Thing

by penpen



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, unwillingly sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpen/pseuds/penpen
Summary: Bill无需Holden为自己感到抱歉。





	1. Chapter 1

事实上，Bill已经在办公室里住了一整个月，并没有什么人发现。或者说，也没人在意。另一个事实是，当你在一个结构庞大的工作场所任职，你多半会是一个被遗忘的人，无论你多么擅长社交，或者你以为你擅长。对Bill来说，这倒是没什么不好的。Nancy离开的这段时间，他打了电话，数不清多少了。他甚至花钱去买了一本黄页，因为他不记得Nancy的父母或者亲戚住在哪儿了。多么好的一个丈夫。他想他现在只能对自己如此自嘲。

总而言之，直到Holden看到他的那天晚上，没有人意识到厕所里多了一个杯子，里面摆着牙刷，而Bill的办公室里多了一张躺椅。

“嘿。”那是Holden的开场白。他微微皱眉，看起来像是真的有点担忧似地，抬起没有拿着文件的那只手，在空中小幅度地摆了一下，像是要为自己接下来说的话扫清障碍。“你住在这儿？”

Bill那时刚脱下白色衬衫挂好，露出了白色的背心，西裤也叠放在一边，他穿着的是刚从洗衣店拿回来的棕色条纹的平角短裤。

“你觉得？”他耸耸肩。

Holden带着Bill去了那间酒吧。两人点了啤酒，并不准备喝多久但至少需要借此谈上一会儿话的程度。

“我猜你从未认为我们能成为朋友。”Holden放下酒杯的时候，说道。

这话的言下之意让Bill有点恼火。他压抑着情绪回答：“也许你不记得了，但我曾经邀请你来过我家吃饭，还带着你的女朋友。”但他没有看向Holden。

“Brian还好吗？”

“Nancy带着他离开了。”

嘈杂声很快淹没了这句话所带来的寂静。Holden的表情比刚才在办公室看到Bill时的关切，更多了一点其他的东西。但Bill决定，那不是他所需要的东西。

沮丧。

这沮丧理应与自己无关。

事实上，Holden倒没有盘根问底，相反地，也让Bill略感欣慰的是，他什么都没再问，而是延续了两人之间的沉默。但他很快把自己杯子里的啤酒喝干，并且起身离开，说自己要再去取一杯。Bill也允许自己喝了更多。等他再回过神来，Holden已经趴在了桌上。

该死的。

Bill凭着记忆找到了路。到了门口，Holden躺在副驾驶座上，嘴巴微张。他只能一边骂着一边半扛着他，最终进入了Holden的住处。屋子里不算杂乱，但也不整洁。他把Holden扔到沙发上，接着给自己倒了半杯水喝下。

“你可以留下。”Holden呻吟着半支撑起身体。他绝不是喝醉了，这点Bill很清楚。在他恐慌症发作之后，他多少有点害怕这小子的心脏多半有些问题。而留下也确实是个值得考虑的选项。他拿着玻璃杯走近沙发，勉强坐下。Holden望向他，百叶窗外面透过来路灯的光，把他的脸分割成几段。

“我真的感到抱歉。”

他最终这么说。Bill点了点头。这正是他最觉得古怪的部分。真有人能为其他人感到“抱歉”吗。即使这与他们无关。而这话从Holden的嘴里说出来，则更让他冒火。他唯独不需要这种抱歉。

#

他按住他的脑袋，无意识地推向自己的胯部。前，后，前，后。因为太快了有些半带着呕吐的吞咽声，但更多的时候，只是唾液反复被口腔动作所带来的气流所挤压出来的声音。Bill很难形容那声音。操，他现在连自己在想什么也难以形容。Holden总是在激怒他。而在遇到他之前，他并不觉得自己如此易怒。Holden的手撑在他的大腿上，没什么力道。他的头发细而软，一切都几乎像是一个梦了。因为目睹过什么才会产生的梦。那些姿势僵硬的尸体照片。作案工具。标上了数字的作案地点。Bill向后仰头闭上眼睛。怒气让他的性欲不可遏制。他无法接受来自Holden的歉意。即使他在被自己打翻在地时，也没有丝毫让Bill感觉更好。他闻到血腥味，也许Holden的鼻子被自己打破了。但他也并没有还手，只是用一种离奇的姿势趴在地毯上。

“我，我需要...”Holden挣扎起来。他本来做得很好。好得几乎让Bill忘了这一切又多么不可思议。他的吞吐已经让Bill硬得发痛。但还没有到要射的地步。Holden自己的裤子也不知不觉褪下了，有点滑稽地卡在脚踝上。这让他并没有什么离开的余地。Bill轻而易举地捉住他的手腕，反剪着，用领带绑了起来。

“操...”那是Holden的脸埋在地毯里面发出的唯一的单词。他的臀部和大腿在棕黄色的光线中，显露出皮肤的纹理。Bill跨坐在他的小腿上，再三犹豫着，这是否是自己需要的。


	2. Sorry, I feel no sorry

#

早上的空气有点寒冷起来。Bill简单打理好自己，穿上衬衫，系了领带，走安全楼梯来到楼底下，找了个地方抽了一天里的第一支烟，然后绕路，经过停车场，再一路从正门走进大楼，办公室里自然一个人都没有。他开始泡咖啡，把滤纸垫得足够平整之后，加了恰好分量的咖啡粉。等着咖啡煮好的时候，吃了抽屉里的黄油饼干。

他无法向Holden确认什么。这个意外事件如果只是发生了，那么Bill也不会过多去担心Holden告发自己。虽然他曾经这样告发过Holden，尽管是截然不同的性质的事件。他是个自私鬼，自我中心，目中无人，直觉灵敏，做起事来活像自己明白自己在做什么的亚斯伯格症患者。但他不是自闭儿童，他就是个该死的——

”嘿，早上好。“

Holden敲了敲门。像那一晚一样。Bill哼了一声，算作回答。

接着一切如常。他们开了例会，商讨如何运用新的方法来更有效地编码访谈记录，Wendy说了很多，这是一次纯粹的关于建立系统性工程的会议，Bill有点走神，但撑了下来。自从亚特兰大之后，他们有一阵没有再接到邀请解决任何案件。因此他和Holden更多地都是在整理自己手头部分的内容。他也没有什么想要对Holden说的。即使只是为了工作。

转机在一周后出现。Bill接到了Nancy的电话。电话打到了办公室，这很难得。她不肯告诉Bill现在的住处，只是用冷淡的语气强调Brian现在进入了一个更适合他的学校。

”一切都过得去。如果你想见他，每周五你可以带他回家，周一送他上学。“接着她报了地址，电话便挂断了。

Bill想要询问Wendy这意味着什么，但又意识到她并不是什么情感专家。有时候，即使他自己都很难把心理学和杂志里的情感专栏作者区分出高下。实际的问题总是更难解答。

周五他接到了Brian。他无法触碰他。一切都比以前更糟糕了。但Bill无法祈求更多。他们先去了家庭餐厅，Bill点了他认为Brian喜欢的食物。在这一点上，他做得总是很蹩脚。连自己的孩子都无法讨好的父亲，这不是能让人振奋起来的特征。他把Brian带到汽车旅馆，付了三天的房钱。完成基本的照料后，他看着Brian入睡。Brian背对着他，蜷缩着，身躯规律地起伏。

周一早晨，他把Brian送到学校。没有挥手道别，也没有回头。做完这一切，他感觉到空虚。这感觉不新奇了，相反，很陈旧，却非常清晰。那是一种轻浮的无能为力。他为自己不那么难过而难过。以至于他找到了附近的公用电话，他打给了Holden。

#

这很奇怪。

Bill在进入Holden身体之前，又有了这样的感觉。

他用力干他，以一种很狼狈的姿势，不管对于Holden还是对于他自己来说。他的重心不那么稳，他站在床边操他，而他们都没有喝醉，至少没有那么醉。Holden无法不挣扎，但总是半信半疑，似乎根本不相信自己真的会被干一样，这一点几乎让Bill觉得好笑。最接近于奋力的一次，Bill不得不把他从床边拽下来，用力按住他的脖子，然后扇了他耳光。

“操。”

Holden的脏话词汇非常贫乏。他大概把FBI的脏话训练里教过的词全给忘了。他总是活在自以为是的那个世界里。他嘶嘶吸气，几乎是要哭了的，但Bill没有看到眼泪。他的阴茎勃起着，他强迫自己盯着Holden的眼睛。接着他半跪着俯下身去，用了更温柔，更轻的力道，把他的身体转向地板。他沿着Holden的背脊一路抚摸下去，找到臀缝，那里滑腻湿润，可能掺杂了他的体液和Holden的唾液。他扶着自己的阴茎再次顶进去，捧住臀瓣，把Holden的身体往自己的胯部拉近。然后他用力操干起来，像动物一样。

没有比这更奇怪的事情了。

#

“你会向我道歉吗。”

Holden不抽烟，但Bill把一根烟塞进他的唇缝，然后自己躺倒下来，在脏兮兮的毛绒地毯上。

“你觉得呢。”

“操。”

Holden用手指夹住烟取下。

“至少给我点个火吧。”


End file.
